Families  die Twilight Soap
by Emma-Lynn-Johnson
Summary: Families ist eine Soap mit den Twilight Charakteren über verschiedene Themen. Der Leser begleitet Bella und co. durch verschiedene Situationen und Probleme ihres Alltags. Für Quereinsteiger gibt es eine Kapitelzusammenfassung auf meiner Homepage.


**Kurzbeschreibung:**

**"Families" ist eine Twilight-Seifenoper, die auf einem früheren Rollenspiel mit einer ehemaligen Freundin beruht.**

**Der Leser begleitet die Figuren durch verschiedene Situationen und Probleme ihres Alltags. Für Quereinsteiger gibt es Kapitelzusammenfassungen auf meiner Homepage! **

**!Achtung! Vampirdarstellung weicht von der Darstellung in Twilight ab. Reinschnuppern lohnt sich!**

**1. Kapitel**

**Eingefroren**

Die ersten Vögel stimmten bereits ihren Gesang an, kaum das es angefangen hatte zu dämmern. Bald würde die Sonne ganz aufgehen, sich aber – wie so oft in Forks – hinter einer dicken Wolkendecke verstecken. Heute würde sie Edward keine Ausrede gegenüber seinen Eltern bieten, um die Schule zu schwänzen.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen stand er auf, bewegte sich in Vampirgeschwindigkeit zum Fenster und schmiss es geräuschvoll zu um das penetrant zufriedene Gepiepe der gefiederten Mistviecher auszusperren. Dann setzte er sich zurück an Carlisles massiven Schreibtisch und widmete sich wieder seiner Lektüre.

„…_Über die Weiterentwicklung von Vampiren wurden über die vergangenen Jahrhunderte viele Theorien aufgestellt. Einer der ältesten und, verbreitetsten geht davon aus, dass die physische Entwicklung eines Vampirs unveränderlich ist, während die psychische Entwicklung humanoid weiter wächst. Verschiedene Studien konnten diese Theorie jedoch widerlegen. _

_Ein anderer, ebenfalls weitverbreiteter Ansatz geht von einem kompletten Stilstand von physischer und psychischer Entwicklung aus. Tatsächlich ließ sich auch dies nicht bestätigen. Vielmehr scheint die psychische und parallel dazu auch die emotionale Entwicklung eines Vampirs stark verlangsamt vonstatten zu gehen, während die physische Entwicklung zwar nicht natürlich voranschreitet, jedoch durch äussere Einflüsse wie medizinische Eingriffe, Folter etc. beeinflussbar ist." _

Edward las diesen Abschnitt aus Carlisles gut gehütetem und meist versteckten Buch über ‚die Grundzüge des vampirischen Körpers und Geistes' nun schon zum zehnten mal, fand aber noch immer weder dort, noch an anderer Stelle die Antwort auf die Frage, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte: Wie stark war ‚stark verlangsamt'? Und wie weit konnte man seinen Körper beeinflussen?

„Ich dachte, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass ihr nicht an meine Vampirmedizinbücher rangeht?" Carlisles Ton war ruhig und väterlich, als er ins Büro kam und neben Edward trat. Der stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und das Kinn in die Handflächen, ohne seinen Vampirvater anzusehen.

„Du hast dich mit dir selbst geeinigt", erwiderte er trocken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Carlisle ein Schmunzeln verbarg.

„Nun, deine Geschwister haben dieser Einigung zumindest zugestimmt."

Wieder seufzte Edward, sah diesmal aber auf und Carlisle in die gutmütigen Augen. „Meine Geschwister sind auch mit ihrem Körper und ihrer… Situation zufrieden und interessieren sich für gar nichts, ausser fürs jagen und für Sex mit ihren Partnern!"

Carlisle setzte sich auf die Kannte seines Schreibtisches und sah nachdenklich auf seinen ersten Sohn herunter. „Ich glaube, da unterschätzt du deine Geschwister." Mit einer langsamen aber nachdrücklichen Handbewegung klappte Carlisle das Buch vor Edward zu. „Niemand ist immer zufrieden, Edward."

„Und ich nie", dachte Edward, sprach es aber nicht aus. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht bedrücken.

Sanft Strich Carlisle ihm über den Hinterkopf. „Deine Mom macht heute deinen Lieblingstee zum Frühstück."

Edward schwieg. Er war froh, dass vampirische Körper entgegen weiterbreiteten Mythen natürliche Flüssigkeiten wie Tee, Wasser und in geringen Mengen auch Bier oder Wein verarbeiten konnten. Zum Einen gab ihm das die Möglichkeit, seinen Körper auch in Situationen, in denen sein Herz nicht schlug auf eine angenehme Temperatur zu bringen, zum Anderen ermöglichte es ihm, sich mit Hilfe seiner empfindlichen Geschmacksnerven an seine viel zu kurze Zeit als Mensch zu erinnern. Und Edward erinnerte sich gerne und sehnsüchtig. Heute jedoch wollte er sich nicht erinnern, wollte sich nicht in die allmorgendliche Frühstpcksillusion flüchten. Er wollte heute ganz bewusst Vampir sein. Vampir sein, um sich nicht noch mehr Hoffnung auf eine Veränderung, auf ein Wunder zu machen. Auch das konnte und wollte er seinem Vampirvater nicht sagen.

„Ist es dir Recht, wenn ich das Frühstück heute ausfallen lasse, Dad? Ich… ich kann heute meine Gabe nicht gut genug beherrschen und das Gedankengebrabbel meiner Geschwister stört mich", log er.

„Oh. Ich nehme an, dann fühlst Du Dich heute auch nicht danach in die Schule zu gehen?", wollte Carlisle wissen. Sein Blick war aufmerksam auf ihn gerichtet und für einen Moment war Edward sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht sein Vater war, der Gedanken lesen konnte. Mühsam wandte er seine eigene Gabe von Carlisle ab, damit unwilllkürliche Mimik ihn nicht verraten konnte.

„Nein. Ich würde gerne zu Hause bleiben… wenn das bitte geht, Dad."

„Das hat nicht zufällig etwas mit dieser neuen Schülerin zu tun? Isabella Swan?"

Edward antwortete nicht, doch für Carlisle war keine Antwort eben auch eine.

Jetzt war er es, der seufzte. „Junge, ich weiß, dass sie auf dich attraktiv wirkt. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Auch wenn du von Anfang an vegetarisch gelebt hast ist es ganz normal, dass dich gelegentlich das Blut eines Menschen anspricht. Du musst lernen dagegen anzukämpfen!" Und mit einem aufmunternden Klopfen auf den Rücken fügte er hinzu: „Jasper und Alice schaffen es doch auch – wäre doch gelacht, wenn ausgerechnet mein Großer damit mehr Schwie rigkeiten hätte, hm?"

Edward bemühte sich, nicht geräuschvoll zu schlucken und nickte knapp. „Sicher, Dad."

Und so machte er, der unumstrittene Held seines Vampirvaters, sich auf in seine ganz persönliche, betörend duftende Hölle.

Obwohl er sonst alles daran setzte, die Kakophonie der Gedanken seiner Mitschüler aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen waren diese heute eine willkommene Ablenkung. Ablenkung von dem Artikel aus Carlisles Medizinbuch. Das Medizinbuch, das ihm das bestätigt hatte, was er schon lange geahnt hatte, mit sich rumtrug: Er war unveränderlich. Eingefroren als hitzköpfiger, manchmal sogar etwas kindischer, siebzehnjähriger Junge. Und das schlimmste daran war: Anstatt sich in ein ebenso unveränderliches Mädchen zu verlieben – so, wie es all seine Geschwister getan hatten – verliebte er sich in eine Sterbliche.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr es zu leugnen. Doch auch wenn er es sich endlich selbst eingestand, änderte das nichts. Welches sterbliche Mädchen wollte schon einen eingefrorenen Kindskopf haben? Was hatte er Bella zu bieten, ausser der eigenen Blutdurst und Langeweile?

Es war der mittlerweile wohlbekannte, betörende Duft der seine dunklen Gedanken unter brach. Ruckartig wandte er den Kopf vom Fenster zur gerade geöffneten Tür des Klassenzimmers.

Bella wirkte müde. Heimlich und verstohlen beobachtete Edward sie, wie sie mit einem Arm voller Bücher auf ihren Platz neben seinem zusteuerte. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt möglichst unauffällig zu sein, dass er es verpasste sie vor dem Rucksack zu warnen, den sein Vordermann achtlos im Gang stehen lassen hatte.

Bella fiel polternd zu Boden und zahlreiche kleine Notizzettelchen flatterten aus ihren Büchern. Edward musste sich ein kleines Schmunzeln verkneifen, erinnerte sich dann aber an seine alte Erziehung zum Gentleman und stand auf.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Bildete er es sich ein oder klang seine Stimme unwillkürlich tiefer, rauchiger als sonst?

Bella sah auf. Das Blut war ihr vor Scham zu Kopf gestiegen und schimmerte rötlich hinter ihrer blassen Haut. „Ich komm schon klar!", versicherte sie eilig.

Edward spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten und das Zwerchfell sich zu einem vampirischen, hungrigen Knurren anspannte. Nur die lauter werdenden Gedanken der Anderen verhinderten, dass es ihm nicht rausrutschte und ihn in das Hier und Jetzt zurück holte.

„Was ist denn mit dem Cullen los? Der will der Neuen helfen? Der interessiert sich doch sonst für niemanden außer sich selbst. Was passiert da?"

Er spürte selbst, wie sich seine Augen langsam weiteten, während er sich „Oh…Okay", murmelnd schnell wieder auf seinen Platz setzte. Die anderen hatten Recht! Sie hatten so Recht! Er interessierte sich für ‚die Neue'. Er interessierte sich und durfte sich nicht interessieren.

Noch ehe Edward sich wieder richtig fangen konnte setzte Bella sich bereits neben ihn. Mit einer unruhigen, nervösen Bewegung strich sie sich das dunkelbraune Haar hinter das zierliche Ohr und gab so ihren schlanken, makellosen Hals frei. Die Pulsader zuckte für seine scharfen Vampiraugen verlockend.

„Hast du die Kopie der letzten Stunde mit? Ich… ich hab sie irgendwo zu Hause liegen lassen", sagte sie ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Ihre Stimme konnte das rauschen ihres Blutes in seinen Ohren kaum übertönen.

Langsam und bemüht drehte Edward den Kopf von Bella weg und sah aus dem Fenster. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er mit seinem Willen gegen eine dicke, unbewegliche und für Vampire wie Stahl wirkende Silberkette kämpfen müssen, um seine Muskeln überhaupt dazu bewegen zu können, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen. Die Antwort auf Bellas Frage kam ungewollt harsch. „Nein!"

Durch einen kleinen, für Menschen sicher nicht wahrnehmbaren Luftzug merkte er, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte, bevor sie hörbar bemüht locker erwiderte: „Hm… Vielleicht fangen wir heute ja auch mit 'nem neuen Thema an."

Edward antwortete nicht. Noch immer war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit seinem ani malischen Instinkt zu ringen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Edward?", hörte er Alice mentale Stimme hinter sich. Beinahe hätte er ihr verbal geantwortet, besann sich aber noch rechtzeitig und wandte den Blick zuerst deutlich gen Deckenbeleuchtung, dann wieder angestrengt auf sein Buch.

„Okay…", reagierte Alice gedanklich und fügte dann vorsichtig fragend hinzu: „Du hast Hunger, oder?"

Zur Antwort raufte er sich mit auf dem Tisch aufgestütztem Ellenbogen die Haare. Mehr Zeichen konnte er nicht geben, denn aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Bella ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Die Stunde geht auch vorbei!", sendete Alice aufmunternd und Edward konnte seine Lieblingsschwester förmlich lächeln hören. Er schluckte und wandte seinen Blick langsam wieder zur Tafel, wo Mister Grisham gerade die letzten Sätze aufschrieb.

Neben ihm klopfte Bella ihren tintenleeren Stift ungeduldig auf ihr Heft, um auch noch den letzten Tropfen aus ihm herauszupressen. Dabei machte sie so viel Wind, dass noch mehr ihres Duftes zu Edward hinüberwehte und sich in seinem Kopf ein Bild manifestierte, welches dem das er sah ganz ähnlich war. Nur war er es, der diesmal wild schüttelte und drückte – und an Stelle des Stiftes trat Bella.

Ungeduldig wie ein kleiner Junge der dringend pinkeln musste rutschte Edward auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und beugte sich schließlich unter den Tisch, um seinen Schnürsenkel zu öffnen und gleich darauf wieder zuzubinden. Ablenken. Einfach nur irgendwie ablenken. Die Anweisungen des Lehrers bekam Edward kaum mit und sah Bella daher irritiert an, als sie plötzlich aufstand.

„Hast du nicht gehört?", fragte sie mit einer Mischung aus Irritation und anziehender Schüchternheit in der Stimme.

Edward schluckte. „Nicht wirklich…", gab er zu. Was war los mit ihm? Wieso schaffte er verdammt nochmal nicht, sich zusammen zu reissen?

„Wir sollen diese Käferarten hier draussen suchen", erklärte Bella und deutete auf zwei farbige Zeichnungen in ihrem Biologiebuch. „In Partnerarbeit."

Partner… Wie gerne wäre Edward Bellas Partner? Ihr Gefährte? Ihr Liebhaber?

Der Ventilator wehte Bellas Duft konzentrierter in seine Richtung und brachte ihn bitter-süß wieder auf den Boden der schmerzhaft hungrig machenden Tatsachen. Eilig wendete Edward sich von Bella ab und presste mit rauer Stimme mühsam hervor: „Käfer suchen! Sowas… ist eine Kindergartenaufgabe. Übernimm du das alleine, ich kann mir eine schlechte Note erlauben. Ich hab keinen Bock auf so einen Kram!" Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und folgte seiner Schwester Alice.

Nur mühsam konnte er sich beherrschen beim laufen nicht in eine vampirische Geschwindigkeit zu fallen. Als er Alice schliesslich erreichte packte er sie unwillkürlich unsanft am Oberarm.

„Au…Edward, was zum Teufel…"

„Ich muss reden, Alice!", unterbrach er sie und sah ihr eindringlich in die dunklen Augen. „Dringend reden!"

Mit einer langsamen aber nachdrücklichen Bewegung machte sich Alice von ihm los und erwiderte seinen Blick ernst. Ein wenig nervös zischte sie: „Edward, du benimmst dich auffällig! Du wirst uns entarnen, wenn du dich nicht zusammenreisst!"

„Zusammenreissen? Alice, bin ich denn der verflucht Einzige, der sie riecht?" Edward spürte selbst, wie seine Stimme vor Verzweiflung langsam kippte und unwillkürlich lauter wurde.

Alice zischte aufgebracht und legte unruhig erst ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre eigenen, schmalen Lippen und dann die ganze Handfläche auf Edwards. „Sei still!" Merklich darum bemüht ihn zu beruhigen gab sie ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Natürlich rieche ich sie! Aber ich rieche auch viele andere und ich verstehe nicht, was an ihr…"

Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und wurde plötzlich ganz steif. Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft und starrte ins Leere. Einen Moment wusste Edward nicht was los war, doch dann verstand er die Situation. Angestrengt versuchte er Alice Gedanken zu lesen um zu erfahren was für eine Vision sie gerade empfangen hatte, doch er schien zu aufgebracht und durcheinander um seine Gabe zu benutzen.

Nervös rüttelte er Alice ein wenig. „Alice, was siehst du?"

„Jasper…er…"

Endlich übertrugen sich Alice hellseherische Gedanken langsam auf Edward und er konnte Jasper sehen. Jasper, wie er den Arm um eine weinende Bella gelegt hatte. Jasper, dessen Pupillen gemeinsam mit dem Hunger immer größer wurden. Und eine dunkle Intuition verriet Edward, dass das was er dort sah genau jetzt passierte. Bella und Jasper mussten durch eine andere Tür auf den Schulhof gekommen sein.

„Nein!", hörte er sich unwillkürlich ausrufen, als er sofort losrannte, instinktiv nach dem Geruch seines Bruders suchend, nicht nach dem von Bella. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, wenn seine Blutlust ausgelöst werden und er gemeinsam mit Jasper über sie herfallen würde. Alice blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Als Edward die Glastür zum Schulhof aufstieß war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Scheibe diese Wucht aushalten würde, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Jasper saß neben Bella auf der Steintreppe vorm Haupteingang und hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Seine Haut hatte einen rosigen Teint bekommen – ein Zeichen dafür, dass sein Herz begonnen hatte zu schlagen, was auf höchste Erregung schliessen ließ. Erregung, wie zum Beispiel ausgelöst durch Hunger.

Ohne nachzudenken griff Edward nach Jaspers Arm, zerrte ihn ruckartig von Bella weg, hörte sie kreischen aber kümmerte sich nicht drum. Eindringlich sah er seinem Bruder in die Augen und zischte nur für seine übernatürlichen Ohren hörbar:

„Beruhige Dich! Du musst deinen Hunger unter Kontrolle bekommen! Bitte, Jasper! Du schaffst das! Gaaanz ruhig!"

Jasper schwieg, erwiderte Edwards Blick, erwiderte ihn eindringlicher und ließ dann ein leises, drohendes Knurren aus seiner Kehle gleiten. Edward schluckte und zog irritiert die Augenbraue hoch, ehe er erschrocken zu Bella sah. Hatte sie das gehört? Diesen animalischen Laut? Wie sollte er ihr das erklären?

Bellas Blick wanderte mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Nachdenklichkeit zwischen den beiden hin und her und Edward hätte in dem Moment sein Leben gegeben, um zu wissen, was sie dachte. Wie sehr er und seine Familie enttarnt waren, in Gefahr waren.

Er sah, wie Bellas Augen sich leicht bewegten. Als er ihrem Blick folgte sah er, dass Jasper mit langen Schritten in den angrenzenden kleinen Wald ging und sogar Alice ratlos zurück ließ.


End file.
